Jotaro Kujo VS Seras Victoria
Jotaro VS Seras '''is a What-if? Death Battle, featuring '''Jotaro Kujo '''from the ''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure ''series and '''Seras Victoria from Hellsing in a battle of calm yet dangerous anime fighters! Description JoJo's Bizzare Adventure VS Hellsing! They remain calm when they're chilling, but when things get serious, these two do as well! Who'll walk away the winner? Interlude Jotaro Kujo Stands Proud in DEATH BATTLE! Jotaro Kujo, a name that most gang members know and fear. Yeah, I'd be pretty scared too of a guy who doesn't take crap from anybody and can literally beat up an entire gang BY HIMSELF! BY HIMSELF! Until one day, Jotaro was arrested for beating four gang members. How he did this was a mystery, even to him! Yeah, JoJo's a tough guy. I mean, look at the guy! He's ripped! Jotaro thought he was possesed by some kind of evil spirit, a demon that lived in him. He kept himself in jail, refusing to leave, believing he was a monster. Wait...he reminds me of those two guys! You know, fathers who abandoned them and have evil demons in them! It really is a small world we live in! However, Jotaro's grandfather, Joseph Joestar, explained everything to him. Turns out, this wasn't a demon...it was an embodiment of Jotaro's fighting spirit, generated by his own life force..this, was a Stand. And holy hell, is his fighting spirit strong, because he's got probably the strongest Stand of his time, Star Platinum! And it's a good thing he's got such a strong stand because his great-grandfather's arch-enemy and brother was out for revenge. This was- Dio: KONO DIO DA!! ....yes him. Star Platinum is super-fast, super-strong, has perfect precision, can phase through bodies, and has enhanced vision! He's strong enough to hold up DIO's steamroller, which is somewhere around 55-60 tons! Yeah, I'm not giving Star Platinum any high-fives. Star Platinum also literally destroyed the top of an entire building and threw it! The dude threw it! Man, Stands are cool! Star Platinum's also strong enough to punch through diamonds, as seen when he broke this, uh...lady's (?) teeth. According to our research, diamonds should usually break around 590-600 GPA. This means Star Platinum can punch roughly around 3,000,000 TONS! Yeah, and SP has the super-speed to back up the super strength! Star Platinum was able to keep up with Silver Chariot, who's faster than light! Well, we do have to do a bit of scaling. See Silver Chariot caught Hangman, a Stand that truly is faster than light. Silver Chariot did have to trick Hangman but the fact he even hit Hangman proves he's faster than light. Yeah, uh, Wiz? Do you think you could make ME a Stand? Boomstick, I can't just inject you with this syringe filled with a potion that'll give you a literal punching spirit, like this one here! Oh sweet! Gimme that! ' ''*(Takes the syringe and readies his shoulder)* HEY! 'Ah, now let's see what this baby can do! ' *(injects the potion into himself)* '''....nothing's hapenni- OOH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOD! Wh-what the hell is that?! Aw yeah, Boom Tuber's here! Feel my fury b*tches!! *(Boom Tuber punches Wiz off screen, as he yelps in pain)* C'mon you sissy, get up! Boom Tuber's gotta train! With Star Platinum at his side, Jotaro was almost invincible. When you combine his brains with SP's brawn, they make one hell of a duo! He's defeated Kakyoin, Polnareff and even his arch-enemy, DIO and his stand, The World. Wait, so the entire Earth is a Stand?! Wow...I wonder who it belongs to... Not only did Jotaro defeat DIO, but he copied his greatest technique..the Time Stop. When Jotaro uses the Time Stop, he can freeze time for around 5 seconds. Wait, why is his time so limited?! He can stop time and uses it for only 5 seconds?! Yes. Technically, he could do more if he wanted to, but it should be warned that it'll only tire out Jotaro if he does. Ah that's a bummer... Jotaro may be a tough fighter, sure, but even deep-down, there's a gentle soft spot that he has. He's got a sense of justice and when all's said and done, he even settled down to have a daughter! Hey good for him! Yes, but Jotaro does have one glaring weakness that's out of his control...he's human. Star Platinum may be invisible, but Jotaro is not. In fact if a Stand user gets hurt, the Stand feels the same exact pain. Yep, but Star Platinum at his command, it's no wonder why he's the Heritage of the Future. Haha! Boomstick...shut up. Jotaro: True evil, are those who use the weak for their own game, and crush them under their foot when they're through. Especially an innocent woman, and that is exactly what you've done, isn't it?! And your Stand gets to hide from the victim, the law and the consequences! That's why...I will judge you myself!! *(Doors close and open up for Seras' rundown)* Seras Sings Hell in DEATH BATTLE! Interlude Fight Who would you be rooting for? Jotaro! Seras! Who do you THINK would win? JoJo's gonna be the left one STANDing! Seras is giving Jotaro hell! Tie Conclusion Trivia Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:RatedMforMario Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Human Vs Monster Themed Death Battles Category:Gun vs. Fist Themed Death Battles